


High Hopes

by Noctambulle



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: C'est pas génial mais c'est pour vous inciter à écrire sur ce ship, M/M, ThorBruce sous-côté, Tout le monde est mort ahaha
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-14 01:36:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14760110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noctambulle/pseuds/Noctambulle
Summary: " J’ai compris ", dit Bruce plus fort qu’il ne l’aurait voulu. "Tu es venu pour chercher ton frère parmi toutes ces étoiles, n’est-ce pas ?"Thor et Bruce, des étoiles, des théories pleines d'espoir et Steve qui crie au loin.





	High Hopes

**Author's Note:**

> J'aime énormément Bruce et j'aime énormément Thor et je lis un max de fics sur eux mais cet OS est OOC. J'aime pas ce que j'ai écrit. Mais je le poste quand même pour que ce ship soit reconnu et pour vous encourager à écrire sur cet OTP. Ca fait 3 semaines que j'essaye de faire un thorbruce pas trop nul mais c'est un échec, j'ai meme commencé un ua cofee shop de plusieurs chapitres alors que je gère ni les ua ni les longs chapitres.
> 
> Dans 2 jours j'aurais supprimé et tout modifié parce que j'aurais honte de la nullité de ce texte, mais je vous en supplie, ecrivez sur ThorBruce, ils sont choux, tellement naturels, ils se touchent h24, se foit des câlins, bref j'ai même pas à argumenter.
> 
> C'est la première fois que je fais une mise en page comme celle là, je gère assez mal les dialogues d'habitude, désolé, j’espère que c'est compréhensible.
> 
> J'ai vraiment mis des planètes au hasard. Ma moyenne en physique/chimie est de 7/20 et je suis incapable de me souvenir du nom d'une étoile (à part Procyon parce que c'est le genre des ratons laveurs et me demandez pas comment je sais ça, j'en sais rien.) même si c'est passionnant, et j'ai vraiment essayé de faire des recherches mais j'en avais déjà mal à la tête. Si vous êtes pro dans le domaine et que voulez me corriger en mettant des noms crédibles je suis preneuse ;-;
> 
> (High Hopes c'est un titre un peu nul, juste parce que Thor espère vraiment que Loki revienne et a beaucoup d'espoir, mais c'est surtout une chanson de Panic!At the Disco et allez écouter panic! at the disco bande de moules).
> 
> Sur ce, je parle trop.

Il fait nuit au Wakanda. Aucun nuage ne cache le ciel et la lune brille. Bruce s’avance doucement et s’assoit aux cotés de Thor, dans un coin de l'herbe qui n’est pas taché de sang. Tout est calme. Si Stormbreaker ne reposait pas au sol, et sans toute cette poussière autour d’eux, on pourrait presque croire qu’aucune bataille n'a eu lieu. Que c'est paisible. Mais c'est un silence de mort qui pèse sur la plaine. Comme si elle souffrait elle aussi, étouffait un cri muet à cause de la douleur.

  
Les deux hommes sont épuisés, mais ils ne veulent pas ne serait-ce qu'essayer de dormir. Ils n'en parlent pas, ne formulent rien à ce propos, mais un échange de regard lorsque Thor lève les yeux vers son compagnon suffit pour que l'un et l'autre comprennent que lorsqu'ils ferment les yeux, ils entendent tous les deux des cris et voient des gens partir en poussière, et que ce spectacle est insoutenable. Alors qu'un bruit sourd retentit, ils constatent que ce n’est pas seulement leur imagination. Dans le lointain, on entend Steve dans la forêt. Steve hurler. Hurler le prénom de Bucky, ceux de quelques autres, crier de rage et de douleur en fracassant un tronc d’arbre puis recommencer à hurler avec désespoir le prénom de son ami. Ils se regardent et se parlent une fois encore avec leurs yeux. Même s’ils savent qu’ils devraient le rejoindre et le réconforter avant qu’il ne devienne fou, ils choisissent égoïstement de ne pas porter attention à sa douleur. Ils ont déjà la leur à gérer. Ils ne peuvent pas s’occuper de tout le monde, ne veulent pas s’occuper de tous ces cris déchirants, ces appels au secours, ces fusées de détresse qui brillent dans les yeux de chacun d'entre eux. Tout le monde ici va mal. Ils n'ont plus de nouvelles de Rocket, qui s'est enfui dès le calme revenu, et qui reste introuvable. Natasha tente de joindre Clint depuis des heures et refuse de parler. Shuri tente d'analyser tout ce qui est analysable pour trouver des réponses. Tony ne les a pas contactés et les autres commencent à s’inquiéter, tandis que Bruce angoisse totalement.

Alors, pour combler le silence et couvrir les cris impuissants de Steve, Bruce montre le ciel. "Bethléem est par ici". Thor tourne la tête. "Là, c’est Saturne", continue-t-il en montrant un point lumineux.

Le blond reste silencieux mais esquisse un sourire.

  
"Venus, Jupiter, Pluton," En parlant, il se rend compte que Thor doit déjà savoir tout ça. Les étoiles ne sont pas son domaine. Il devrait parler de Rayons Gamma ou d’autres choses scientifiques qui intéressent Thor, mais pas d’espace. Il parle d’étoiles à un dieu millénaire et se sent tout à coup minuscule. "Mais ça tu dois déjà le savoir", ajoute-t-il timidement.

  
"Ça n'a pas d’importance. Continue de parler. Montre-moi ce que tu sais."

  
"Je suis resté dans l’espace un moment, et je me suis rendu compte là bas que tout ce que je savais n'était pas forcement juste. Mes connaissances sont éronnées.", souffle-t-il.

  
Thor pointe alors son doigt vers les cieux. "Titan est derrière cette planète-ci." Il tend l’autre main. "Là-bas, les habitants, sont verts. B612 est juste là. J’ai rencontré son unique habitant une fois. C’est un charmant bonhomme."

  
"Et là, c'est quoi ?" dit Bruce, curieux.

  
"Procyon, Constellation du chien. Et là, c'est Xandar." répond Thor en souriant, tout aussi voir encore plus fasciné par cet homme, qui semble à la fois tout connaitre et à la fois vouloir savoir tout ce qu'il ne savait pas encore, que Bruce semble fasciné par ce qu’il raconte.

  
"Deneb est là".

  
Bruce pointe une étoile lointaine. "Où ça ? Là ?"

  
"Non. Ici." Il lui prend la main et guide son doigt vers l'astre. "Juste là." La main de Thor qui prend la sienne chatouille Bruce mais il ne la retire pas. Il aime la sensation de sa peau contre la sienne, même s’il n'a pas prevu de l’avouer un jour.

  
"Sakaar est là, mais c'est trop loin pour que tu puisses voir," Il baisse la voix quand il prononce le nom de Sakaar. "Notre vaisseau doit être quelque part devant nous."

  
Il y a un silence gêné qui remplace un instant le silence oppressant.

  
"J’ai compris", dit Bruce plus fort qu’il ne l’aurait voulu. "Tu es venu pour chercher ton frère parmi toutes ces étoiles, n’est-ce pas ?"

Thor détache son regard de la voute céleste, et acquiesce. Le scientifique se rend compte de son manque de tact un peu trop tard. "Et les autres, aussi. J'ai juste pensé à ton frère en premier, et- ..." Ne sachant trop comment réagir, il détache sa main de celle de Thor et passe son bras derrière son dos en se rapprochant de lui alors que celui-ci se lançait dans un grand discours.

  
"C'était un gentil. Loki", précise-t-il. "Ce n'était pas une mauvaise personne. Ce n'était pas un mauvais roi. Pas un mauvais fils. Ce n’était pas le meilleur des frères non plus, mais c’était le mien, tu comprends ?" Il marqua une pause. "Par contre, c'était le meilleur des magiciens. Et le meilleur menteur aussi. Tu sais, il est peut-être encore vivant, là-bas ou là-bas", dit-il en pointant des étoiles au hasard. "Avec Loki, on ne sait jamais. Il y a toujours un espoir quelque part avec lui et ça fait mal un peu, parce qu’il pourrait me regarder maintenant et ne se montrer que dans cinq cents ans, avec un grand sourire aux lèvres."

"Tu pensais qu'il allait revenir pendant la bataille ?" Sa question sonnait comme une affirmation, parce qu'il y avait des choses que Bruce savait, même si Thor n'en parlait pas.

"J’y ai cru, oui. Mais tu sais, je préfère le penser mort et en sécurité plutôt que seul ou en danger. Je connais mon frère, j'ai vu son regard lorsque nous nous sommes battus. Thanos le terrorisait. Il est mort en essayant de me protéger. Je le préfère mort en héros plutôt que dans ses griffes, c’est sûr. Et tu te souviens quand il a dit qu'on avait un Hulk ?" Bruce tressaille a cette évocation. "Je suis sûr qu'il t’aimait bien. Sinon il t’aurait déjà tué d’ailleurs. Mais aussi, quand il a dit que le soleil brillerait à nouveau sur nous ? Tu vois, il peut avoir prévu quelque chose. Je te l'ai dit, on ne sait pas." Il jette un regard à Bruce qui le regarde bouche bée. "Je suis désolé. Tu préfèrerais peut-être ne pas m’entendre m’apitoyer sur le sort de mon frère incompris et mort.

  
"Non. Tu aimais beaucoup ton frère, Thor. C’est normal d’avoir envie d’en parler. C’est le deuil."

  
Thor ne répond pas.

  
"J’y crois aussi." dit soudain Bruce.

  
"A quoi ?"

  
"A Loki. A mon avis, il reviendra. Il tient à toi aussi. Je ne l’imagine pas laisser tomber. Il est trop têtu pour ça. Il n’est peut-être pas encore ici parce qu’il a prévu quelque chose ou parce qu’il ne peut tout simplement pas nous rejoindre. Il est peut être perdu avec Tony dans l'espace, qui sait."

  
"Si c’est le cas ils sont sûrement en train de s’étriper." Il rigole doucement. "J’espère que l’homme de fer va bien et qu’il reviendra aussi."

  
"Je suis sûr de ça", ment Bruce. "Sinon, il nous aurait déjà envoyé un message bruyant pour nous annoncer sa mort et il m'aurait légué un tas de robots inutiles qui ont une valeur sentimentale à ses yeux."

  
La main de Bruce quitte le dos du Dieu. "Tu l'as dit. Il y a toujours un espoir avec Loki. Ne t’en fais pas. Peut être qu'il nous a concocté quelque chose avec la Gemme du temps."

  
"Ou il s’est transformé en serpent ! Encore !"

  
"Ou en puce et il est dans les poils de Rocket depuis le début."

  
Ils continuent ainsi pendant de longues minutes où ils rient et oublient presque tout ce qui les entoure, avant que Bruce ne commence à bailler. L’adrénaline est retombée et ils sont encore plus fatigués qu'avant, à force d’avoir veillé si tard.

"Merci" , fait Thor.

Il serre l'homme dans ses bras, qui sent un courant électrique parcourir son corps. Même s'il a l'impression qu'il va lui briser les côtes, il se sent en sécurité. Apaisé. C'est comme si la douleur et les mondes autour de lui n'existaient plus; plus de gemmes, plus de planètes en feu et d'amis qui partent en poussière, juste eux deux; il voudrait ne plus bouger et rester là pour l'éternité. Son intérêt scientifique s'emballe et il se demande si le Dieu du Tonnerre fait cet effet à tout le monde ou s'il est le seul qui ressent quelque chose comme ça, s'il est le seul qui a le cœur qui s'emballe dès qu'il est un peu trop proche. Peut être que c'est juste l'effet naturel du Dieu, comme un pacemaker, une prise ou tout autre objet électrique, mais il a quelques doutes, parce que personne ne semble se tendre comme lui dans ces cas là, même s'il fait de son mieux pour ne pas le montrer. Et il espère de tout cœur qu'il n'est pas tout simplement en train de tomber amoureux de lui. Il ne veut pas aimer tous ceux qui n'ont pas peur de lui, il ne veut pas aimer Thor uniquement pour cette raison, comme il a aimé Tony ou Natasha. Il veut l'aimer parce qu'il est gentil, beau, drôle, fort, intelligent et pourtant si stupide, naïf, absolument passionnant, il veut l'aimer pour tout ce qui fait de lui quelqu'un d'aussi incroyable, comme il pourrait l'aimer si Hulk n'existait pas. "Pourquoi ?" Il bredouille.

  
"Pour un peu tout."

  
Puis, quand il se détache et qu'il le laisse enfin respirer, Bruce se couche sur le dos et il l’imite. Ils ne rajoutent rien. Le silence retombe alors dans la plaine. Steve ne crie plus. Pour le moment. La respiration de Bruce devient plus régulière, et il sombre dans le sommeil, ses pensées obstruées par le Dieu.

Thor continue d'observer un moment le ciel et ferme les yeux en essayant de dormir. Mais ses pensées reviennent systématiquement vers ses amis, son peuple, son frère, le reste. Il sert le poing et arrache une poignée d'herbe. Il a envie de tout détruire. Mais son regard tombe sur Bruce, qui rêve, et il se calme automatiquement. S'il y a quelque chose, quelqu'un qu'il veut protéger, qu'il veut garder à ses côtés pour toujours, c'est bien lui. Il ne supporterait pas de le perdre, et il se sent tout à coup chanceux de le voir allongé, vivant, si chaud et si consistant. Il se demande s'il tient tellement à lui parce qu'il est le seul survivant connu du vaisseau, parce qu’il a partagé beaucoup de chose avec lui ou pour d'autres raisons. Quand il est avec son ami, il cesse de réfléchir et se détend, même si son cœur a tendance à battre un peu plus vite et à faire n'importe quoi. Il n'a pas encore tout compris, parce qu'il ne se souvient pas avoir ressenti ça un jour. Il a les mêmes symptômes que pour Jane, en plus fort. Et Bruce ne semble pas opposé à l'idée qu'une telle relation entre eux puisse exister. Il aimerait demander des conseils à Heimdall ou même à Loki, mais il n'a personne avec qui en parler.

Pour arrêter de cogiter, le dieu se rapproche et se colle à lui.

"Merci", répète-t-il encore une fois. Il prend simplement sa main, glisse ses doigts entre les siens avant de s’endormir lui aussi.


End file.
